One last question
by Dragon ghost writer
Summary: It's a lot harder to keep smiling than some people think. Especially with a creator like Joey Drew. So who is a little devil to go to? Warnings: Angst, Bendy being sad and Henry acting like a dad.
1. Chapter 1

One last question

"Henry, do you think I am worthless?"

Henry who had been hunched over his desk drawing, turned to face Bendy. Bendy was currently looking at the floor with his left hand over his right arm. He looked...sad with ink dripping from his face.

This was quite a surprise for Henry. Bendy was normally so happy and energetic. The trickster would be running around pulling pranks just to try and get people to laugh. Bendy rarely ever looked sad, it just wasn't in his character.

It wasn't what Joey wanted him to be.

Which was probably why Bendy had come to Henry and not Joey. Joey could be rather strict with his cartoon characters. He wanted them to be perfect. Henry however saw cartoons differently and didn't mind when they acted out of character.

"Come here Bendy." Henry said in a calm voice.

Bendy hesitated for a moment before walking over to Henry. Bendy's ink was still dripping, a sure sign of his distress. When Bendy was right in front of Henry he stopped and Henry picked him up and put him on his lap, not minding the ink.

"Now tell me where did you get the idea that you are worthless?"

Bendy looked down at his hands, he wanted to tell Henry but at the same time wasn't he the dancing demon?

Wasn't he supposed to be smiling?

Wasn't he supposed to be happy?

Why wasn't he smiling?

Why wasn't he happy?

"Bendy." Again Henry's soft voice broke Bendy from his thoughts.

The ink from Bendy's body was now pouring down heavily, almost covering his eyes. Henry carefully began to pet Bendy's head. The petting managed to calm Bendy down and stopped the ink from flowing so heavily. After the ink went back to simply dripping like before Henry could now clear some away from Bendy's face, revealing his eyes once again. After Bendy's face was clear enough of ink for him to see again, Henry began to talk.

"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to Bendy."

Bendy looked up at Henry seeing him smile gently at him. He really wanted to tell him, he was just afraid. Afraid that Henry would hate him and he would leave him. Just before these thoughts could once again consume Bendy, Henry once again talked.

"Bendy no matter what anybody says you're a beautiful and unique creation. You inspire and make people laugh in their darkest days. Yes you're a demon and yes you're a trickster but you're also a performer, comedian, and a star to many. No matter what anybody says especially Joey, you will never be worthless."

Bendy sat motionless through Henry's speech. Nobody had ever appreciated him as much as Henry had. He always tried his best to give a good performance but it never seemed enough.

Joey never seemed to think it was enough.

However Henry who was an animator seemed to know exactly what Bendy needed to hear. Bendy overwhelmed with all these emotions that he could never show began to cry inky tears. He hugged Henry pushing his face into his chest and letting out all his sadness, frustration, and stress.

Henry sweet, caring Henry hugged Bendy back not caring about his messed up clothes.

"I-I just want t-to be enough! Why am I-I never enough!" Bendy practically screamed his voice muffled by Henry's shirt.

"You are enough Bendy. You are enough."

Bendy always remembered this moment. Even after Henry left, even after Joey went insane, even after the studio fell apart. Years after everything came crashing down around them Bendy simply wanted to ask Henry one last question.

"If I was enough then why did you leave me?"

 **Author's notes:**

Hoped you guys liked it. I am so excited for chapter 4 and I really hope we get to see Bendy again and have some things answered regarding him. Now about this fanfiction, it's somewhat based around those comics you see with Bendy and the rest of the crew interacting together before Joey presumably went kill crazy.

I don't actually think this happened in the game but it is fun to imagine it. I also have a few headcanons regarding Bendy's creation. My idea is both Henry and Joey are responsible for Bendy's creation to a certain degree.

For instance Henry in his secret voice recording says that Joey was more the idea guy rather than actually taking action. Joey may have come up with the idea for Bendy and even his name but Henry was the one that gave him his image. This explains why Bendy is after Henry, none of the other characters go after Henry except Bendy and his lackeys. Bendy or Joey needs Henry to be complete since Henry had a hand in creating Bendy.

This is also the reason why Alice Angel is incomplete. Susie may have been apart of Alice but she wasn't Alice completely, she needed Allison since Allison had also been a voice for Alice. She was apart of Alice whether Susie liked it or not. But that's just an idea I had, it doesn't explain everything but I thought it was interesting.

Anyway thanks for taking the time to read and I will see you later.


	2. Chapter 2

Henry never thought of himself as a violent man. Sure he could take a punch and dish one out if the situation called for it but at the end of the day he preferred peace and talking things out. With that being said the second he caught a glimpse of his so called friend Joey Drew, he will beat him the ever loving sin straight out of him!

Ever since he stepped foot in this god forsaken studio, he has been chased, dropped, nearly drowned in ink, beaten over the head. Tied up, nearly sacrificed by a crazy coworker, chased again, went through tedious errands for an angel that if Henry wasn't such a gentleman he would have called her a bitch. Did he mention being chased? Dropped in an elevator and had the one good soul in this whole goddamn studio ripped away from him.

No Henry wasn't a violent man just a really fed up angry one. That may or may not kill his friend if he finds him.

Henry woke up where Alice had left him, in front of the broken down elevator with no Boris in sight. He wasn't sure why he was left alive and by this point he didn't really care, he was going pretty numb by this point. As Henry pressed on he thought back to Boris and Bendy.

There was a lot of things that needed to be explained. What has Joey done to them? Boris seemed okay but there were a whole bunch of dead Boris laying around so it was hard to tell if he was truly fine or not. Boris had never been a brave soul but he had never been a coward either, something clearly happened to him and so far all signs pointed to Joey.

Then there was Bendy… oh poor Bendy. If there was one thing he had regret leaving behind it was Bendy. Joey had always been hard on Bendy due to him being the main star, Henry had always tried his best to be there but he could tell it waid heavily on the poor demon. Joey had the idea of a mascot that was meant to be different than all the other competitors.

He had the idea of a demon and had asked Henry to design it for him. Henry had been a little hesitant at first since a demon seemed too risky to be a mascot but Joey was dead set on it. Joey had always been hard headed about what he wanted, it was always do it his way or no way at all.

At first he seemed to hate all the designs Henry came up with, they were all too weird or childish looking. Henry had to admit himself that they were not his best designs, he just couldn't wrap his head around what a cartoon demon mascot was supposed to look like. Still Henry was a hard working man and he would make a demon mascot work no matter what.

Bendy had been a hard design to come up with simply because he had to make a mascot Joey liked while also being able to get past any issues with religious groups. Any cartoons with demons were rather limiting on what they could do. You can make them an antagonist but not a protagonist.

The Bendy cartoons really showcased this aspect by making him lose more often than he won. This made Bendy stand out a bit more though since he was in Henry's opinion a very sympathetic character. Henry soon became attached to Bendy and in his mind he had more of a right to call Bendy his creation than Joey did.

Still Henry had to put his family and their well being first, Joey and him had gotten in a really bad argument causing Henry to quit and leave abruptly. One of his daughters became ill and he couldn't continue to work in the studio as much as he had been before. Joey didn't seem to understand this and Henry had enough.

Henry left.

Henry left Bendy all alone.

He won't let that happen again.

Henry rushed through the studio as fast as could. Alice's voice ringing inside his head about how Boris is falling apart that he needs to hurry up. Henry was horrified by what he found and he wished he could help these poor people but Boris was in danger and Henry had to find out who was behind it all.

Henry didn't like the idea that Joey had been the one who did all this, that Joey was even capable of such atrocities. It all pointed to him though and Henry knew just how hard headed Joey could get. Joey had been convinced the studio would be a huge success and Henry even recalled him saying that he would make the studio a success no matter what.

Henry had managed to get through all the obstacles so far and was in the haunted mansion ride. He could tell that he was close based on Alice's monologue, Henry left the studio soon after Alice's creation. Henry had only seen her a couple of time but he couldn't remember her being so chatty.

Suddenly the ride came to a stop when a pair of cartoon hands grabbed the front of the car. Boris came into view looking horrific, Alice had clearly tore him apart and reassembled him. Henry fought Boris and felt his heart sink when he saw Boris melt away in front of his eyes.

First Bendy and now Boris, he couldn't save anybody, they were his creations, not Joey's and yet he had allowed them to suffer. Alice came after Henry like a banshee, startling him, he put his hands up to defend himself only to see a sword come out of nowhere and stab her. Henry in a daze saw Alice fall and looked up to see another different looking Alice and… Boris!

The new Alice and Boris explained everything to him, they told him about Joey, about the workers being used as sacrifices, and most importantly about Bendy.

"The Bendy that has been chasing you isn't actually the real Bendy." Alison explained to a rather shaken Henry.

"That monster Bendy is Joey Drew, the egomaniac thought he could become Bendy because he had gotten it into his head that Bendy was his. We all knew that wasn't true, we had only one creator, a creator who cared about us, or at least we thought he did." Alison said looking accusingly at Henry.

"Bendy always said that if he ever saw you again he would ask you one last question."

"Why did you leave us?"

Author's note:

Originally I had no intention to continue one last question but then chapter 4 happened. Chapter 4 was amazing, it was by far the best most interesting chapter and I can't wait for chapter 5. After I saw the chapter I had the urge to write more Bendy and so I made a continuation that I hope everyone likes. It's more or less an inside look into Henry and what kind of guy he is.

Also wouldn't it be hilarious if Joey Drew isn't actually the bad guy. We go through the entire game smack talking Joey and boom turns out it was the janitor Wally Franks the whole time. I am sure somebody else already made this joke. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and I may continue with Bendy stuff but it's no guarantee I am gonna tag this as complete for now but I may do more if the inspiration hits.


End file.
